


The night of Desirable objects

by hlopushka



Category: Japanese Singer RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids, TOKIO, V6
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Домото Коичи и Зеркало Эризида</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night of Desirable objects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trush](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trush).



> для диа траш  
> Нагасе, Мабо, Окада и Коичи  
> Fringe 0202, The night of Desirable objects

Мальчик в зеркале совсем не походил на Коичи, настолько, что даже не выглядел отражением. Он не был расширенной, сплющенной, искривленной версией Коичи - в общем, не был похож ни на одно отражение в искривленном зеркале, что когда-либо видел Коичи в парках атракционов. Мальчик был одного с ним роста, но как-то толще. То есть он не то чтобы был отвратительно толстым, он просто как-то был пухлее. И в общем, это было не так уж сложно получить - Коичи был довольно тощим. Нагасе говорил, что рёбра Коичи очень похожи на специальные доски у магглов для стирки белья, вот насколько тощим был Коичи. Так что мальчик в зеркале не был толстым, просто было видно, что если его потрогать, то ощущение будет приятным и мягким, а не как когда трогаешь ужасно костлявого Коичи.  
Мальчик в зеркале был очень странно одет, Коичи бы так никогда не оделся, но мальчик в зеркале выглядел в этих странных одеждах абсолютно нормально. И даже тюрбан, совсем как у профессора Квирелла, не выглядел смешно или ненормально. Мальчик в зеркале сам по себе был достаточно ненормален, чего уж удивляться тюрбану. Мальчик в зеркале смотрел на Коичи, слегка наклонив голову вбок, словно ожидая, когда же Коичи прекратит на него пялиться.  
Коичи обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не было ли у него за спиной на самом деле этого странного мальчика, но увидел только Нагасэ, смотревшего в зеркало не отрываясь. Окада же уже снова угрюмо уткнулся в свою копию "Истории Хогвартса", словно в библиотеке.  
Когда Коичи повернулся к Зеркалу Эризида, мальчик в тюрбане слегка улыбнулся.

\- Ну? - следующим утром спросил Нагасэ, перегнувшись через стол за котлетой. - Кто что увидел в Зеркале?  
\- Вы все же ходили к нему? - нахмурился Мабо, размешивая в тарелке куриный карри. Нагасэ не обратил на него никакого внимания - Мабо был старше их всех на два года, был старостой и любил позанудничать и призвать их всех к порядку, но истории о его собственных бурных первых курсах навсегда испортили ему репутацию.  
\- Там были книги, - медленно сказал Окада, не отрываясь от тыквенной каши. - И еще какие-то старые бревна.  
\- В общем, ничего интересного, - заключил Нагасэ и повернулся к Коичи: - А ты, Ко-чан, что видел? Распродажу гоночных метел?  
\- Да ничего особенного, - сказал Коичи.  
\- Ничего особенного? - изумился Нагасэ. - Это же Эризида!  
Гарри Поттер, первокурсник, сидевший недалеко от ребят, бросил на них странный взгляд, и Мабо зашикал на Нагасэ.  
\- Ну, что-то я, конечно, видел, но что это было, я не понял, - признался Коичи. - А ты сам, что увидел?  
Нагасэ бросил взгляд куда-то в сторону, и Окада повернул голову, проследив за взглядом друга.  
\- Ах, - сказал Окада, ехидно улыбаясь, и Коичи тоже обернулся.  
Прямо по курсу Аюми Хамасаки, третьекурсница Рейвенкло, о чем-то болтала со своими подругами.  
\- О, - сказал Коичи, и ткнул Нагасэ локтем под ребра.  
\- Эй! - воскликнул Нагасэ, и разговор привычно скатился в набор междометий.  
Но перед тем как пойти на занятия, Коичи бросил последний взгляд на Аюми. Дураку было ясно, что она нравилась Нагасэ. Но означает ли это, что тот мальчик, Другой Домото, предположительно должен нравиться Коичи? Все это было ужасно непонятно. Коичи было 12 лет, и он, в общем, никогда еще не задумывался, нравятся ли ему мальчики или девочки. То есть, конечно, он _предполагал_ , что ему нравятся девочки. Почти всем нравились девочки, в конце концов.  
\- Эй, Ко-чан, ты чего застрял? - окликнул его Нагасэ, и Коичи заторопился за друзьями. Профессор Макгонагалл терпеть не могла, когда к ней опаздывали на занятия. А про этого Другого Домото он еще потом подумает.


End file.
